


I Don't Promise || Gaster Sans x Reader

by nonexistentjams



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, G x Reader, Gaster Sans, Gaster Sans x Reader, I Don't Promise, M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Slow Burn, War, fluff aND FLUFF ONLY YOU DIRTY SINNERS, whole lotta death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonexistentjams/pseuds/nonexistentjams
Summary: (Y/N) is a homeless runaway who tries to survive and hide from the new government that has changed many lives. Ever since her house has been raided and her family was killed before her eyes, she has set her life to finding her lost-and possibly alive-sibling Frisk.One day, (Y/N) is cornered by government soldiers who believe that she is a rebel. Just when (Y/N) thought that it was the end, a mysterious savior swoops in and saves her from the soldiers. The man turned out to be a skeleton that went by the name G and G only.Due to certain circumstances, they are forced to stick together and fight for survival to complete the one goal that they share: over turn the government and restore piece to the city and world.All the while, (Y/N) starts to make promises to G. He isn't too fond of this but eventually begins to promise to (Y/N) as well.Time are rough as their days together lengthen and the promise's only increase. Only thing is, can they keep their words, or risk ruining their friendship and possibly, their lives.Cover drawn by meCover edited by @seven-zero-seven





	1. Chapter 1

_"I can promise you that."_

_"Doll, you better be careful when spewing out things like that."_

_You turn to him slightly, your face serious, "But what if it's the truth? What if I mean every word of it?"_

_G blinks, taking in your statement before chuckling, "You're walking the tight-rope there with that one." You smile, "I'll promise you that I'll keep it."_


	2. Chapter 2

It all happened so fast. 

One minute, you were in the living room playing Monopoly with Frisk while your parents chatted in the kitchen, making dinnerーand the next, you were tugging Frisk by the arm into your basement as the ground shook, glass and wooden bits pelting the both of you. 

As the bombs fell, your parents called out to you and your sibling, telling you both to run into the corner. Both of you agree wordlessly as you pull Frisk into your arms and curl up into the corner. Frisk sobbed into your shirt and you tried to calm them down but the explosions and whistling of the bombs dropping weren't helping. 

Your parents rushed to you and Frisk and held you both protectively as the house shook, pieces of drywall crumbling and falling lightly onto your head and shoulders. 

How much time passed? Minutes? Hours? Days? You don't know but when it was finally over and the world around you fell silent, you finally picked up your head, your neck sore. Frisk's head popped up from your chest and your mother's arm fell away from your back. 

Slowly, your father picked himself up and walked quietly to the stairway, telling all of you to stay put. You watched as your father treaded stealthy up the stairs, stilling everytime the wood would shift under his weight. Finally, he reached the top and completely vanished from your view.

All of you held your breaths as you gripped Frisk's hand tightly. It was quiet expect for the soft thudding upstairs of your father walking around. Then he stilled. About a minute passed and your father's voice traveled down the basement, calling all of you upstairs. But something wasn't right. His voice sounded too tiny, too quiet. Your father is a strong person, always loud and cheerful. What was causing him to sound so small? 

Your mother lead you as Frisk clings to your side. All three of you walked upstairs carefully and you spotted your father. He looked tense yet slack at the same time. You walked up to him and noticed his face. It was hard to read what he was expressing but you picked out a few: horror, sadness and disbelief. You asked him what was wrong. He didn't say anything, only lifted his arm and pointed to the large window in the living room. 

All three of you turned to the window. Your mother let out a choked sob at the sight before you.

Most of the houses in your neighborhood were demolished and others were partially blown apart. Craters the size of buses dotted the streets. Families stumbled out of the houses, monsters and humans alike. A woman rushed out of her house, carrying what seemed to be her son, a huge gash on his head and shoulder. His arms flailed around limply as she fell onto her lawn, sobbing into the boys' unmoving chest. Two monsters hobble out of another house, the dog man leaning against his wife for support. 

The cries and confused hollers reached your ears as you shook. What the hell happened? 

Then the soldiers arrived. 

*~* 

"Ow," you mutter, gripping your hand. Some blood seeps through your fingers and drips to the floor. Rummaging through your backpack, you pull out some gauze and quickly wrap your hand the blood already staining the white bandage. Another attempt at grabbing some food failed. 

You decide to rest and sat down behind a flipped over car next to a large crack in the road. An exhausted sigh escapes your lips as you lean your head back against the metal. By the feel of the metal, you guessed it was a Ford. You turned your head to look at the engraved logo. You were correct. 

The wind pushes against you gently, your hair fluttering against your cheek. You open your eyes and see the sun dipping below the skyscrapers and broken down buildings. It's getting late, you thought. You should probably find shelter, maybe the Taco Cabana might work again. Hopefully, no one has claimed it since you've left. 

You grab your backpack and swing it over your shoulders. You rub your eyes as the memories of that day played over and over again like a skipping record. Your hand unconsciously moves down to the pockets of your pants and you grab the folded photo. 

You carefully open it as you look at the image. The photo is worn and frayed at the edges. The creases are visible and threatening to fall apart with how many times you've folded and unfolded the photo. In the picture, you sat on the couch with your younger sibiling on your lap, hugging their waist tightly as they threw their arms in the air, almost hitting you. Their short brown hair bobbing up as they jumped, their eyes closed with a wide smile on their face. You looked happy as well and clean. Your hair was long and neatly combed as it flowed down your side in a loose ponytail. The shirt you wore was bran new－your mom a had gotten it for you the day before－and your jeans and boots were clean and spotless. 

You look down at yourself. The same clothes you had on in the photo you had on now, but anyone else would think that they were different clothes. Your shirt was dirty and worn, the color it once was now a light brown. Your jeans were cut had holes on your knees from so much crawling and squatting and your boots were worn down too, some holes appearing at the tips and sides. 

You looked like a hobo and that fit you, being homeless and all. You continue on as you grip the photo tightly in your hand. The only reason why you still had it was because you didn't want to forget what your sibiling looked like and how happy you both were. You needed to remember what they looked like so in case you find them, you still have that mental image. 

But it's also a reminder of how everything was torn apart and taken from you. 

That picture was taken the morning of the bombings. That was the day you last saw your family.

And that day was the beginning of The Suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ami's back, back again, with a brand new book!
> 
> Welp, I'm not dead don't worry. I've just been focusing on this instead of my Dans book but don't worry! The last chapter should be out soon.
> 
> Hopefully.
> 
> Anyways, I'm really excited for this book and I hope that you all will enjoy it as much as I have! But prepare for loads of feels and a lot of death hehe
> 
> Kudos to you!
> 
> ~AC


End file.
